Through the Ships- SuperLegends
by Write-To-You
Summary: COLLAB FANFICTION WITH AURUM.FEDEI! GO TO HER PAGE TO READ THE OTHER HALF. Stories about all of our favorite Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow ships. Chapters are all unrelated (unless otherwise said).
1. Kara&Barry

**A/N: Hey all! This is Aurum. Fidei! SOO this is gonna be a mega crossover that contains all the shows characters :) but it focuses on a Barry and Kara friendship! I am trying to stay as cannon as possible but I am sorry when it comes to my fanfiction I live in a bubble where Laurel does not die :) because she shouldn't have died. Also when I say cannon I mean couples and such… be aware characters are bound to be OOC!**

Kara was TIRED! She had taken down 3 hostile aliens today as well as followed a story that she just knew Snapper was going to LOVE! But right now? She was just simply exhausted. She wanted to collapse on her couch eat pot stickers and pizza and watch trashy television. Because you know what? Even Supergirl likes Keeping Up With the Kardashians.

Kara did not get very far, because as soon as she sat down on her couch she heard a loud beeping coming from her room. When she went to investigate she discovered that her trans-dimensional communication device that Cisco had given her was currently going off. She picked it up with a sigh not looking forward to having to assist her friends on a mission.

"This is Kara, what can I do for you?" She answered the device.

"Kara!" she recognized Caitlin's voice immediately "So glad we got ahold of you! Listen we wanted to ask a big favor."

"Well it's not really a favor… It is Barry's birthday tomorrow and we wanted to do something special for him so he knows we all forgive him for Flashpoint. And we know how much he enjoys it when you are here…" That was definitely Cisco

"What they are trying to get at is: Would you like to come to Barry's surprise party Kara? No mission here just some fun with all us here on Earth Prime." Iris got to the point

"Sounds like fun! When should I come?" Kara was excited to see her friends from another dimension.

"The party is tomorrow night so maybe tomorrow afternoon? You can help us set up STAR labs!" Caitlin said

"Sounds perfect!" with that Kara turned off the device and began to collect her things, she had a shopping trip to make in order to find a proper gift for Barry.

 _Next Day_

The day seemed to drag by for Kara, but, soon enough it was time for her to go back to her apartment. And as soon as she was back in her apartment she quickly changed from her work clothes into a bright green dress. She left her hair down and adjusted her glasses as she grabbed the envelope that contained Barry's birthday present (a gift card to a donut shop here in National City, so He would have reason to come and visit her) before grabbing the device that Cisco had given her. She took a deep breathe before creating a portal and stepping through it.

As soon as Kara was on Earth Prime she was engulfed in the hustled and bustled that was STAR labs. Iris, Cisco, Joe, Wally, and a blonde man she did not know were currently busy hanging streamers and setting up a table that was loaded down with all sorts of food. Caitlin was sitting at the computers. Kara walked towards her not wanting to interrupt anyone else.

"You all seem like you have a handle on this… Where should I put this?" Kara asked Caitlin as she held up the envelope she had in her hand.

"Kara! It is so great to see you! And right over there on the table next to the food is fine!" Caitlin had hopped up from her seat to embrace Kara. "I am just keeping busy by occupying Barry with stopping small crimes around the city while we set up" Caitlin grinned as she sat back down and flipped her comm on "Barry there is a robbery going down three blocks from you right now. Suspect is armed."

Kara laughed as she took her small gift and placed it on the table that was for the most part empty save for a small gift wrapped box and another envelope.

At that moment Oliver Queen and company walked in.

Thea Queen walked straight at her and hugged her tightly "Been a while, Girl of Steel, glad you could come to our Earth for such a neutral thing!"

The action surprised Kara, but being a hugger she responded eagerly and said "Well, anything for Barry."

"Do NOT let him hear you say that!" Iris said from her spot at the top of a ladder. She was busy hanging red and yellow streamers from the ceiling of the cortex. "He will get it in his head that he can call you whenever and for anything!" Iris was reaching and attempting to hang the streamer in a place that was just out of her reach and lost her balance. Kara shot up off the ground and rebalanced the other woman on the ladder before taking the streamer from her. In green blur the cortex was decorated in the Flashes colors. Kara then gently floated back down to the ground where her Earth Prime friends were all looking at her in awe.

"What?" She said before she grabbed a sandwich off the platter that Felicity was holding.

Before anyone could say anything a voice was heard from the hall. "OK, Barry, what the hell? Gideon is saying there is a disturbance of some sort here and that we needed to check it out! Something about a breach?" Sara rounded the corner, she looked casual with jeans and a grey flannel on she was quickly followed by the other legends.

Everyone lit up at the sight of their time traveling friends. Laurel seemed to be the happiest of the bunch.

"Sara!" Laurel burst forward to embrace her sister. The two rocked back and forth as they laughed at being reunited. When they separated Sara scanned the room, she locked eyes with Kara.

"Kara Danvers. I am going to take a wild guess a say you are the disturbance." Sara grinned at the kryptonian "What are you doing here?" Kara gestured to the party around her and said "Its Barry's birthday. Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris invited me to come. Something about having some fun with my Earth Prime friends without a mission."

"Speaking of Barry, We have incoming in fifteen seconds! Everybody hide, NOW!" Caitlin said from her spot at her computer. She promptly ripped her comm out of her ear, switched the cortex lights off, and ducked underneath the desk.

The legends quickly caught on as everyone scrambled to find a hiding spot. Kara smirked to herself as she watched her friends rush about to hide. When she heard Barry coming into the building she launched herself into the air so that she could hide up by the ceiling.

A gust of air was felt by everyone when Barry flashed into the room. "Hello? Guys?" He called out into the dark room

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped-or in Kara's case levitated down- out of their hiding places as Caitlin switched the lights back on.

Barry did not know where to look. It was funny the way his head turned into a blur as he attempted to take in his surroundings and the fact that most of his family and friends were here.

"WOW! Everyone… wow. I can't believe you are all here! And Kara! You traveled the multiverse just for my birthday?" Barry had taken down his cowl and was stepping towards his friend from Earth 38.

Kara lightly landed on her feet before crashing into Barry. She had really missed her friend. "Of course! But you should be thanking Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin. They did everything. Including getting me here which brought Sara and her team."

Barry looked to his girlfriend and two best friends who were all grinning. "We have been planning this for a few weeks now. I coordinated with Felicity to get all of Team Arrow here. It was Iris' idea to call up Kara." Caitlin started before turning to Iris.

"We know you haven't seen Kara since the Dominators and you two are such good friends and plus we thought it would be fun to see her on neutral ground. Although I am still slightly unclear on how Kara being here got Sara and her team here." Iris smiled before she hugged Barry and kissed him lightly. She looked at Sara to explain the rest.

"Well we were just in the temporal zone not much going on right now… But Gideon detected a disturbance and thought we should check it out. She also said something about a breach. I am simply concluding that we only had one breach open today and that was for Kara to come here." Sara explained from her spot next to her sister and Oliver.

"Well I am just glad to be able to see you all again!" Kara was grinning as she yet again pulled Barry into a hug (that happened to include Iris as well)

"It is good to see you too Kara" Barry returned the hug halfway as he still had one arm around Iris.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get this party started!" Cisco said as he turned on some music and began dancing in his place behind the desk.

Everyone laughed as they all began to relax and mingle amongst each other. The food was enjoyed and everyone soon began dancing with one another. There was definitely some humorous pairings for dance partners. Mick refused to dance but Sara resolved to dance around him in order to irritate him. Kara ended up dancing with Curtis as he reminded her of Winn. Laurel had switched between dancing with Rene and Cisco. Caitlin was laughing as she danced with Thea Queen.

It was Kara who broke out of the group to go and grab her gift for Barry. She rushed to him in order to shove the envelope in his hands. "Open it!" She exclaimed

Barry proceeded to flash the envelope open knowing that Kara would be impatient. "Wow Kara! Thank you! Now I have a reason to come to Earth 38 sometime and visit you. Maybe this time I can meet your sister?"

"Yes! Alex will love you! She is also dating this detective, Maggie, She is great as well! You can also see Winn and James and meet Mon-El!" Kara was buzzing with excitement.

"Sounds great! Maybe I can come sometime next week? Iris can come too!" Barry said as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

"I would really like that! I would like to meet Team Supergirl" Iris smiled

"Just don't call them that." Kara laughed

And with that Barry began to open his other gifts. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and good times between friends. It was all too soon when Kara needed to return to her world. She began making her rounds hugging her friends. Everyone was shocked when she even gave Mick a hug.

"I really had a lot of fun today! Happy birthday Barry!" She said as she hugged Barry.

"It was fun. We need to meet up on neutral ground more often. And really thank you for coming and for the gift. Iris and I will be in contact about when we can come and visit." Barry responded to his friend as she got her multidimensional portal device out of her pocket.

Kara waved at all her friends before creating a portal and stepping back into her home world. It was a good day.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


	2. Karamel

**Author's Note: Wow, finally I get to have a chapter on my OWN story.**

"Kara. Kaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Yes, Mon-El?" Kara Danvers leaned into his line of sight.

"Why are you mooooooooving?" Mon-El slurred, placing his palms down on the hard wood of the table and leaned forward.

She shook her head, and glanced at the glass on the tabletop. "How many of those have to had?"

"I don't knoooow." Mon-El laughed loudly.

Kara waved to someone behind the bar. "Can we get a glass of water, please? Actually, make that two."

"And some shhhhhhots!" Mon-El called. He beamed at her. "You need to have some shhhhots. But not Winn Schhhhots."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, but he really _was_ a cute drunk. "I'm not drinking, Mon-El. Last time I made a complete fool of myself. That's not happening again."

Mon-El placed his chin on his palm. "Just a few. Not too many." His head slumped sideways for a moment, but popped back up almost immediately. "Whoa! I'm awake." He studied her. "Come on, Kaaaara... just one."

Kara leaned back in her booth and smiled. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"How about this." Mon-El took a gulp of water that the blue-skinned waitress placed in front of him. It seemed to sober him up some, at least enough to see straight and talk correctly. "We make a deal."

"I remember how well that worked last time." Kara said, shaking her head. "As in, you didn't actually hold up your end of a deal."

Mon-El frowned. "A Daxamite _always_ holds up his end of a deal. It's part of his code of honor." He clapped a clumsy hand to his heart. "Like boy scouts."

Kara laughed aloud this time, and a few pairs of strange, scale encrusted eyes turned her way- all extending from the same hulking beast of an alien. She quickly quieted, and turned her shoulder in more, too enclose their private conversation from prying eyes. "I don't think that Daxamites and boy scouts are really the same thing."

"Maybe not." Mon-El agreed, sagging his head to the side. "But my deal would be better than _any_ boy scouts would be."

"Yeah?" Kara leaned forward a little more, leaving a few inches between their noses. "What's your deal, then, Daxamite?"

Lacing his fingers, Mon-El moved closer, too. _One more inch, and_... "If you, Kara Zor-El of Krypton, would drink a shot, I, Mon-El of Daxam, will go on a date with you."

Kara tilted her head, mock-consideration belying her thundering heart. She figured, what the heck? He wasn't going to remember this, anyway. "Something tells me, Mon-El, that you would go on a date with me even if I _didn't_ drink that shot."

Mon-El sat back. "Fair point." He tapped his lips with his fingertips, deep in thought. "How about this: You drink a shot, I kiss you."

Kara's leg began to bounce under the table. Mon-El reached out and pressed on it with his hand, slowing it down. "Calm, Kara, calm. I know that kissing me is very exciting, but you don't need to break the floor." He grinned, and Kara was surprised not to smell any alcohol on his breath. "Do we have a deal?"

His hand was really warm on her leg. Really, _really_ warm. It was distracting her, and so was the sound of the bar, and the hard wood of the table grain underneath her left hand... Kara was hyper-aware of everything around her, even more so then usual. "I suppose we do." She whispered.

Mon-El nodded, and slowly leaned forward. "I kiss you, you take a shot."

"Yeah." Kara breathed.

He closed the distance.

Kara froze. He didn't even _taste_ like alcohol. Mon-El...

"You're not drunk!" Kara cried, pulling away abruptly by pushing her hands on his shoulders.

Mon-El pouted, and tried to kiss her again, but she held him back. "Oh no you don't." She glared. "You were just tricking me this whole time!"

"I really did, didn't I?" Mon-El looked extremely pleased with himself. "You were _totally_ fooled." He waved down a waitress, this one with spiky, multi-colored hair. "Can you bring us two shots, please? The Hyper-Ale brand?"

Kara glared at him, resisting the urge to heat her eyes up and scare him into letting her break their deal. "You- you- trickster! You totally-"

"Fooled you?" Mon-El said. "Yeah, we covered that."

Kara placed her hands down upon the table, trying not to get upset. Mon-El moved so he was in her line of sight. "Hey, you agreed to kiss me anyway. It's not like me being drunk or not really changes anything."

Biting her lip, Kara crossed her arms. " _Fine_ , I will drink the shot. Be glad that I like you so much, Mr. Trickster."

He grinned. "Because you _do_ like me so much, don't you, Miss Uptight."

"Miss Uptight!?" Kara's spine straightened. "Don't you push your luck."

"Would kissing you again be considered pushing my luck?" Mon-El asked.

" _Yes_." Kara growled. She grabbed the shot from the waitress as soon as she put it down, and shoved it back. Immediately, fuzziness clouded her brain. "What _is_ this?

"Hyper-Ale." Mon-El told her, taking his own shot with practices nonchalance, then choking on it, and coughing loudly.

She giggled, patting his cheek. He patted her's right back. "Want another, Miss Uptight."

"Nope!" Kara nodded, then shook her head. "Someone's gotta drive home tonight."

Slowly the explosive dizziness cleared, and Kara let out a sigh. "Man... that was some _strong_ stuff."

Mon-El chuckled. "What would you do if I told you that was the weakest kind of Ale on the planet Misophene?"

"Never go to the planet Misophene." Kara said, staring at her glass.

He laughed once again, a little louder. Multi-eyes glanced over once more. They both ignored him this time, too wrapped up in each other.

"You aren't too mad, are you?" Mon-El murmured.

Kara smiled. "No. It was actually pretty good."

She paused, meeting his gaze once again. "For a Daxamite."

He grinned right back. "Ok, Kryptonian."

 **Author's Note: So yeah, a little bit shorter. But it was fun, anyway.**


End file.
